Something Drastic
by curlyque
Summary: one shot. kay well i wanted to write a story using only quotes. about Draco and Hermione after the battle, during graduation. hard to explain really. contains fluff. R&R please!


**AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**Something Drastic**

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting, looking at the stars. Isn't it obvious?"

"I guess so. Why are you all by yourself?"

"Cause I want to be. Why are you out here bugging me?"

"Cause I want to be. This is a graduation party; don't be so depressed."

"Why wouldn't I be depressed, Malfoy? Ron, the person I was supposed to marry in two days, is dead because of the Death Eaters and Harry is a recluse and hardly will come out of the room. Yeah, that's no reason to be sad. Nice to know you're so compassionate!"

"Sheesh I was trying to cheer you up. At least Voldermort is dead."

"Yeah at the cost of a friend, a fiancé, and many more innocent witches and wizards!"

"There are other people out there for you."

"I was in love with Ron you git!"

"I am going to ignore the insult. I know but you will heal and anyways I wasn't only talking about love; I was talking about friends too! You never talk to anyone either. I am surprised you even came."

"Heal my ass! There is no such thing as closure with a death like that.'

"I didn't say closure, Hermione, I said heal. And I know it's not going to be all the way but the least you could do is get on with life. That's what dear Weasel would want and you know it."

"Stop calling him Weasel!"

"Right sorry, sorry I forgot. That's what _Weasley_ would want. Anyways, I don't know what you saw in him."

"He was kind, funny, kind of an idiot I admit but that made him Ron. Before he went to fight beside Harry, he gave me a plain silver band and promised me that he would buy me a _real_ ring when he came back. I thought it was the nicest ring I had ever seen. I was fine with it because I knew it was given to me with love and I knew he spent all his money on it. Then he went out and was captured, tortured within an inch of his life, and then killed by Snape. He didn't even get to just die either. They tortured him and killed him in front of Harry."

"Don't cry Hermione. You're supposed to be celebrating all your years together and the memories you shared, not his death. Here, wipe your nose on my sleeve. There, now stop crying unless it's tears of joy."

"Sorry Draco. I just was over whelmed."

"Hey that's understandable. And you called me Draco for the first time ever! I am surprised."

"Heh. Yeah it just slipped out. Probably because you were-are- being nice to me."

"I thought of a funny memory. Remember in our third year when you slapped me across the face?"

"Ha-ha, yeah, I forgot about that. That must've hurt."

"Yeah, it felt like my cheek was going to explode. I had a bruise for days."

"Did not! You used a spell to make it better!"

"True, but it _would_ have been bruised for days."

"I though of something; remember this year when you, Harry, and Ron were at the Three Broomsticks and Harry made you laugh so hard, you had butterbeer shoot out your nose?"

"Oh yeah! That was even worse than your slap! It burned so bad!"

"Ha-ha. Then when you smacked the table because he made you laugh again right after, you spilled our butterbeers all over the table and onto us? We were thrown out and then we chased you all over Hogsmeade."

"And then we ran by Pansy and our running caused mud and water to splash up and splatter her! She immediately started chasing us. That was hilarious!"

"Ha she was so pissed!"

"Good times huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't get all sad again or I'll have to do something drastic."

"Oh I'm shaking. What could you do?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"You have that evil smirk, what are you planning to d-!"

"Draco are you out- oh my God! Why are you kissing that mudblood?"

"Pansy, I don't like you, leave me alone. And so what if she is a mudblood? I love her."

"What"

"Huh?"

"I don't like you, Pansy. I love you Hermione. I always have deep down. I knew it for sure when you slapped me. I know it may be kinda soon since Ron's death and stuff but I was wondering if we could… well go out when you are ready."

"Malfoy you selfish pig! I can't believe you chose a mudblood over me!"

"She'll be alright. So I was um. Wondering what your answer was."

"Yes."

"Don't say it if you don't mean- huh?"

"I said yes."

"Seriously? Why?"

"I guess I always wished that you would ask me that and when you never did, I gave up. At least on the surface. On the inside, deep down I never did. I keep telling myself I loved Ron, but whenever Ron kissed me, I wondered…well…"

"What?"

"Well. Don't laugh. I wondered what it would be like to um… kiss you…"

"Ha-ha! I never would have thought!"

"I said don't laugh! Or I'll do something drastic…"


End file.
